To Court Danger
by KateAncharn
Summary: When Smoker found himself the the semi-unwilling partner of a less then expected affair with everyones favorite hothead, he though he'd be the one bailing his dolt of a lover out left and right. Ace is proud to show how wrong his narrow-sighted 'boyfriend' can be.
1. Heated

He was a Marine. A man sworn to protect the innocent and to serve justice. He was a Devil Fruit user. His body mended at inhuman speeds. He could turn into a hovering cloud of smoke at a whim. He was stone faced, intimidating, and all around strong. And he was going to be sick. Not just some common cold, no. He was running around on some winter island, alone, and freezing his ass off with hypothermia. Probably caught something else, too; he couldn't really tell. And the seastone bullet stuck in his leg was making sure he felt every second of it. In short, Smoker's day was fan-fucking-tastic, thank you very much.  
A blizzard raged around him. The Marine felt every single flake of snow as it pelted him, driving the numbing cold in his bones even deeper. If it weren't for the bright red splotch of blood staining his calf, he would look like he was part of the snow, too. After what felt like hours of wandering, the endless white finally gave way to something. The small mouth of a cave sat partially hidden by the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. Smoker shuffled in, his ears ringing from the howling of the wind as he looked around.  
The cave was shallow and empty. Any cave dwelling animal would have passed this spot up, seeing how it barely sheltered anything from the harsh weather. At the very back, a patch of ground with only light snow covering it peeked out of the small drifts that took up the rest of the area. Smoker sank onto that patch of earth, his legs too tired from his already long trek to go much further. He ran a hand over the field dressing he had pulled together for the bullet wound. Blood still oozed sluggishly from under the already stained cloth; the pain was numbed to the point where he could barely feel the throbbing, leaking mess under his hand.  
**_'This is exactly what you deserve,'_** his mind hissed. **_'First, you let that pirate have his way with you, and then you just ended up spacing out and getting yourself shot because you can't get him out of your head!'_**  
The Marine sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Now is NOT the time for this. I don't care if you're my conscience, just shut up for a minute so I can think!'_ It took several more minutes of heated internal debate for the 'voice of reason' to quiet down and leave Smoker to his current problem. _'I swear to Kami, I'm going crazy over all this shit...'_  
His body obviously wasn't going to let him keep going without a breather, so the Marine grudgingly gave it one. He curled up on himself, tucking his arms and legs in so they could share in the warmth that still blossomed in his chest. Resting his forehead on his knees, Smoker used his breath to keep the pocket of heat from shrinking away from his hands. He sat, waiting for Kami knew what, feeling his body slowly freeze with each passing minute.  
He didn't know how long he sat there, his body going still from the cold penetrating through his coat. Even zipped up, his signature jacket wasn't enough protection from the extreme weather of the Grand Line without his abilities to help keep his body healthy. The crunch of snow pulled him from the daze, his ears perking while his face stayed down. An aura of heat slowly crept in; it pushed into his muscles while turning the snow around him to water. He shuddered silently, not even noticing the fact that he was quickly becoming soaked as he felt something akin to relief flood his systems. The heated fingers that settled on his shoulder more then confirmed that the person kneeling in front of him was most definitely the fire user: Portgas D. Ace.  
"Captain," the pirate trilled, running his hand up and down the Marine's freezing shoulder. "Rise and shine, Smoker." Those wonderfully warm fingertips lifted up his chin, and dark eyes met a pair of glazed over gray ones. Ace's eyes softened, his hands gently tracing patterns on pale cheeks. "Hey... Let's get you somewhere warm, neh?" The Marine shrugged faintly, nestling against the warm palms with a tiny sigh. Pride be d*mned, he was half dead, already, and he was too stubborn to just croak here.  
"Alright. Up we go," the pirate grunted, coaxing the older man to uncurl a little. He hauled Smoker onto his back, sending as much heat as he could into the pale body as he left the relative protection of the cave. The Marine shivered against the cold wind as it once more whipped through his hair. Soon, the smoke user zoned out, his mind only kept awake by the occasional jostling as he was moved through the raging storm. It wasn't like there was anything to see, anyway.  
The next real moment of clarity was in a room. No idea how he got there apart from the stupid answers like 'through the door', but it was a welcome change of scenery. A fire crackled happily to his left as Ace set him down carefully on a chair. Smoker bit back a whine as the warmth moved away, but the pirate returned to his side quickly.  
"Sit still," he hummed, unzipping his charge's jacket. The cloth was soaked through, clinging to the Marine's skin as he was helped out of it. His boots and gloves came off next, and they, along with his coat, were set near the fire to dry. The young man then reached for his belt, and then his sopping wet jeans. "Can you take those off on your own?" Smoker glanced down at his boxers, which where just as wet as the rest of his clothing. Hesitantly, the smoke user nodded, slowly slipping off his last piece of clothing and passing it to the fire user.  
He sat, his body once more starting to shiver faintly while covering himself with his hands. The smoke user's calf still had blood leaking from the gunshot, which was now exposed and bleeding onto the wood paneling. He ground his teeth, almost wishing for a pair of cigars to gnaw on just to get rid of the stress prickling his sluggish frame. Ace sat down across from the Marine with a first aid kit in hand.  
"Now, let me see what I can do, here," the pirate grunted, setting Smoker's wounded leg on his lap. The fire user poked and prodded the bullet wound carefully before he removed the seastone, cleaned, and dressed the bleeding hole, murmuring softly to no one in particular. All the while, the Marine bit his cheek bloody, keeping silent and still for once as the pain throbbed all along his leg. The situation was humiliating enough, he didn't need to ruin his reputation any more then absolutely necessary. Even when the iodine was burning the already tender wound raw, his lips stayed sealed and his tear ducts dry. The bandages were loose, letting the tiny puffs of smoke escape the bindings as his logica powers kicked in.  
"That's it... We're all done," the younger man breathed, setting the kit aside with a soft smile. "Now to fix that shiver." Before Smoker could complain, he was lifted up, again, and the room spun. When it stopped, Ace had already begun covering his body with thick blankets, having set him down on the lone bed. The pirate left for a moment, but soon, a warm body slipped in behind him. "C'mere. This'll get you back to normal faster." The Marine let himself curl into the warmth, grumbling faintly about a cocky brat as two sun kissed arms looped around him.  
Hours passed with only the sound of the crackling fire and Ace's constant chatter. No matter how close the Marine's eyes came to slipping closed and releasing him from the aches and shivers, the pirate would always raise his voice just loud enough to keep him awake. Finally, though, Smoker was allowed rest, his eyes sliding shut. Before his mind drifted off, the older man swore he felt a pair of warm lips press against his forehead. And then he was out.


	2. Melting

Ace was more than worried the next morning. Instead of the icy skin he'd found Smoker with, he felt like a fire was burning right under his pale skin. His face flushed, the Marine had yet to wake and his breath was labored and rough. He had almost soaked through the blankets with how badly he was sweating. Once and a while, the older man would give a rattling cough, flinching in his sleep until the fit passed.  
The only relief the pirate could offer was a washcloth drenched in cool water and rubbing the Marine's back firmly until his body relaxed. Ace sat, dabbing away beads of sweat as the fever raged on. After an hour of restlessness, the Marine finally responded to the soothing touch. He moaned weakly, his head leaning into the moist cloth as it was pressed against forehead. The pirate gave a tiny, relieved smile as his charge's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening.  
"Morning, babe," Ace sighed, re-wetting the cloth before letting it sit on the Marine's brow, again. Smoker's hazy eyes squinted up at him with confusion before looking lazily about the room.  
"Wh-wha...?" Smoker muttered softly, shifting under the covers. _'It's too __**hot**__,'_ his head hissed, fighting off the urge to curl up in a tiny ball and whine until the fever passed. "Whe-where are-" a jarring cough cut off the rest of his question, and this time, he didn't object when his body shrank in on itself. A stabbing pain spread across his chest with each desperate hack of his lungs. Comforting fingers drew him out a little as the fit was eased away. Ace was there, rubbing the tension away without a single jibe or a hint of smugness in his face.  
"Relax, Smoker. You're sick as a dog, so I'd advise you sit still and let me do the talking for a while. Heaven knows I do most of it, anyway," the pirate almost trilled, keeping his tone calm and even. The last thing Smoker needed right now was a reason to get riled up and make himself worse. "Rest up while I get you something. Your throat sounds like it's killing you."  
For once, the Marine didn't really object. Glowered at his host with muted irritation, yes, but he seemed content to stay put. He coughed, again, a wetter, more progressive cough that was sure to help get some of the mucus out as the pirate left his bedside. Ace moved easily across the wooden flooring, his feet bare as he pulled a glass out of a small cabinet.  
The kitchen area was open, but small. It was pressed into a corner made by a short wall that jutted out by the doorway. It was also right across from the bed, which was squished into the opposite corner to make more room for the living room area. It was still close to the fire place, though, so it was more then toasty enough for the frigged nights on a winter island. With a full glass, the pirate sauntered back over to his post near the headboard.  
Smoker barely acknowledged that he'd come back, curling tightly on his side while cupping his hands over his mouth. Another pained cough, and there was the faintest sound of relief. After much fruitless hacking, some of the congestion had finally come loose and left his chest. The Marine couldn't help the pleased sigh he made, despite how much it scratched at his dry throat.  
"There's a whole box of tissues right here, you know," Ace childed. His ailing companion still didn't seem to care, simply shrugging it off as he pulled his hands away to inspect them. His brow quired in confusion as he focused in on the mucus splattered on his palms.  
"Thah' shouldn' be green... righ'?" the Marine mumbled, opening his hands wider so Ace could see them better. Indeed, the mucus was green, but not a pale yellowish-green. It was a darker shade, almost forest green, and thick. The pirate could barely keep the look of disgust off his face as he snatched a tissue and started to clean it off. It came off in a few large globs, leaving the pale skin of Smoker's palms unstained.  
"Not normally, no. That should not be green," Ace worried his bottom lip as he tossed the mucus-y wad into the trash can. "But you are sick, so it's just another symptom of... whatever you managed to catch." The fire user shook the concern off his face; he had to stay calm. "You should eat something, now. Drink some water while I get soup heated up. You're not gonna get better if you don't eat..." He was more then thankful that the fever had Smoker too spacey to ask questions and too tired to even think of getting up.  
The Marine shrugged lightly, but didn't protest as the glass was pressed gently into his hands. As Ace moved back to the kitchen area, Smoker just stared at the water as his head caught up to exactly what he should do with it. Shifting onto his back slowly, he rested the glass on the blankets covering his chest. He wiggled out of the cocoon of blankets, one hand keeping the water from tipping over, and forced his body to prop up against the headboard. The older man bit back a whimper as the air caressed his sweat soaked skin, sending a less then pleasant shiver through his system.  
His hands shook as he took a small sip from the glass. Some water still dribbled out the corner of his mouth, but he didn't really notice. The cool water slid down this throat, soothing the roughness a little. Smoker moaned faintly, taking another sip. He sat in silence, sipping his water and pausing only to cough every few minutes.  
He was pulled out of his daze by something warm and hard being bumped gently into his forehead. Smoker blinked tiredly before his eyes focused on the mug being nudged into him. The pirate gave a cheeky grin, setting the steaming mug down on the small bedside table. Ace gently took the glass from the Marine's shaking hands and set it down before shifting around the pillows until his charge was more comfortable in his sitting position and tucked the blankets in. Nabbing the wet cloth from its place on the bed, the fire user wiped away beads of sweat, re-wet it from the water basin, and pressed it back against the older man's forehead.  
Smoker shuddered faintly, groaning under his breath as the cold seeped in. It felt like ice, but after a few minutes, it became comfortably cool against his fever-flushed skin. He coughed, relaxing into his fortress of comforters and pillows as Ace stirred the soup in its mug to help it cool off.  
"Open wide," Ace sighed, scooping a spoonful of the warm chicken broth up with a dreading look on his face.  
"M'm not'a invalid," was the hoarse protest he got for his troubles. Smoker looked like he wanted to continue, but a few coughs had him resigned to a hazy and weak glare.  
"I know," Ace rolled his eyes. "But you were barely able to keep from spilling a glass of water all over yourself. Not taking a chance of that with _hot_ soup."  
The older man muttered softly under his breath, but begrudgingly parted his lip wide enough for the spoon to fit. The silence was more then awkward as the pirate spoon fed the Marine, getting through most of the mug before Smoker refused to take in another drop of broth.  
"Tired?" the fire user trilled, chuckling lightly at the tiny growl that came from the sick man. The Marine did, however, break into one of his worse coughing fits. Smoker's body jerked forward with each dry hack and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. The few pauses he could manage to gasp for air were almost as painful as the breathless coughs before them. All the fit managed to do was make the smoke user gag on his own saliva and spray a few tiny specks of mucus on the blankets.  
Warm arms pulled him close, and despite his fever, the heat was calming. Smoker lent into the pirate's chest, letting his breathing come back to normal as he was coddled like some child. Ace muttered calming words into the sick man's sweat soaked hair, letting the fluttering lungs and heart of his charge sync up with his own steady rhythm. Taking the wet rag from the Marine's forehead, he rubbed it over a pale, heaving chest and back, letting the cooling sensation spread. He had, in his near panicked state, pulled the smoke user onto his lap, not even trying to bring any of the blankets with him.  
Some of the sheets had made the trip, but they sat bunched around pale hips and dangling over bare legs. Air caressed the Marine's skin, making his body curl up tightly into Ace's chest. He shivered silently as chills racked his flesh, nestling as close as possible to the fire user. The young man sighed, letting Smoker burrow his face into his tanned neck and relaxed. If he had been wearing a shirt, the pirate was sure his charge would be fisting his hands in it, but as it was, Smoker had settled for a firm grip on the freckled man's shoulder.  
"Kami, you're sick," Ace murmured, ruffling the smoke user's snowy hair in a fond manner. His ill companion grumbled softly into his neck, but didn't seem to mind that much. Smoker felt too sick for throwing a fit over the brat doing something annoying, so he just didn't. Thankfully, the brat didn't feel like antagonizing him too much, so the system worked.  
"Jus' lemme sleep it off," Smoker murmured, nuzzling the pirate's neck as if he was begging for more comfort for his aching body. Warm fingers ran though his hair carefully and the smoke user couldn't hold back a tiny moan as his body went lax. His scalp was a cripplingly weak spot; the Marine melted every time Ace stoked and carefully tugged at the silvery strands. It usually took a few minutes of gentle petting to get him to start moaning, but the fever had him twitching from sensitivity.  
"Babe, it's not just some flu or the common cold that you're working through," the fire user trilled. "I called up a friend of mine. He's a doctor, and when I told him about your symptoms, and he says it sounds like pneumonia. I don't want you acting all sluggish like this for longer then you have to, and I have a feeling your crew is going to be missing you a lot..." The Marine blinked slowly, a tiny grunt all the noise he made as he was stroked gently. "Smoker, you need to get back to your crew and your _doctor_ so you can get the care you need."  
"I don' wanna," the smoke user mumbled in response, and Ace could feel the lax grip on his person tighten. "Chikao's an ass... Don' wanna deal with 'im. Not... not like _this_."  
"Babe, please... You need a doctor who can take care of you, and the one on your ship is the only one who knows how. I swear, I'll come visit as much as I can," Ace crooned. The smoke user tilted his head, catching his lover's eye.  
"But... I wanna be close to you..." Smoker whispered. "It's nice bein' like this... With you..." The pirate could tell it was the fever getting his charge talking, but the words had a certain tone; a weight of truth was in what the Marine was saying. His head was moved up from its spot on the pirate's neck by a sun kissed hand. Ace gave him a warm smile, tilting his head lightly until they were facing each other in a familiar way.  
"Ah! A-Ace, not-" A pair of warm lips cut Smoker off, and he squeaked softly against them as he was kissed. Ace was careful with his lover, moving his own lips slowly until the Marine whimpered and kissed back. It was gentle and tender, the pirate keeping himself from going too far with the tiny reminder of his companion's weakened state. He almost smirked at the small moan that the smoke user made, allowing him to probe lightly inside the cigar-tainted cavern.  
He pulled back after a few moments of tasting the sweet tobacco that lingered on the Marine's breath and left a string of glistening saliva bridging between their lips. The flush from the fever was deepened with blush, making Smoker look adorably flustered. Panting and shaking in his arms, the ill man was almost as appealing as when Ace had him begging with his body for pleasure. The pirate held back, though; Smoker was too sick for a round of hanky-panky, and he was short of breath from the rather tame kiss for anything more to be a good idea.  
"Ace!" he smoke user whined, shaking the younger man's shoulders with the limited strength he felt like using. "Don' do that... when I'm sick! You might... might catch what I've caught..." The fire user chuckled lightly as Smoker carried on chastising him while the blush faded away until it was only the flush from the pneumonia remaining. Finally having enough of the Marine's half-frantic screeching, he quieted him with a chaste peck on the nose.  
"Babe, you're the one who's not feeling right, here. Its was a quick little kiss, I'll be fine," the fire user soothed. His fingers once more began running through snow white locks of hair, and Smoker shuddered. His body relaxed, draping over his lover's sun kissed shoulder with a defeated groan. "Don't worry; that's my job until you're done hacking up your lungs. I'll have a local doc come have a look, but if you get worse, you're going back to _your ship_ and _your doctor_, alright?" A small, but excited nod was all the fire user needed to start grinning, again.  
_ 'So what if I'm being a little soft? Not every day I get to cuddle him without him accusing me of wanting inside his pants,_' the pirate purred internally. _'Even though half the time he was right...'_


	3. Escapes

Smoker glanced at the newest stack of reports dropped on his desk, bored. His Ensign gave him that disappointed look, and he rolled his eyes, his pen scratching away at the current piece of paperwork. 'Will they ever learn?' he muttered internally. Once he was sure Tashigi had left the room to tend to the rest of the crew instead of hovering over his shoulder to make sure he was working, he let himself leaf through the stack.  
"Paperwork, paperwork, report, paperwork, new wanted posters, paperwork..." the Marine breathed, flipping through the stack with ease. "Paperwork, report, paperwork, memo, paperwork- wait, memo?" Slipping the smaller yellow slip from the stack, the smoke user skimmed it before almost tearing the thing up and chucking it out the window. It was one of those memos, the ones that they were seriously thinking of no longer sending to Smoker simply because it helped him avoid them.  
_'Chikao, what do you have planned,this time?'_ he mused. His ship's doctor was a menace, one of the few things in existence that the Marine avoided like the plague. The man was slippery, not to mention unnervingly stealthy and accurate with his needles. Smoker almost shuddered when he remembered how easy it had been for the older gentleman to single-handedly sedate a rampaging prisoner who had busted out of the brig a few months ago. Said 'doctor' had then gone though and assisted with the proper restraints to keep the beast of a man held utterly still and unable to do more then glower at the guards when they dropped him off at the nearest Marine base.  
Then again, you need a certain measure of monstrosity in a doctor if you expect them to be able to enforce their treatment and care for Devil Fruit users; especially when working on the Stray Dog of the Marines. Smoker wasn't _afraid_, per say... That's what he kept telling himself, though with a man over 50 able to hypothetically walk up to, sedate, and restrain someone as strong as himself was an awe inspiring and worrisome fact. Didn't help matters that the smoke user might as well be the most loathed of all of Chikao's patients because of his keen ability to suddenly find something more important then a checkup, patch himself up well enough that no one notice he was hurt until he passed out at his desk in the middle of a conversation, or just flat out disappearing for a while until he had their word that he wouldn't be jumped and strapped to a cot in the infirmary the minute he got back on the ship.  
The smoke user neatly tore the yellow slip of paper in two, which he then proceeded to crinkle up and set in his ashtray. One flick of his lighter later, he was watching the note curl and darken until in was simply a smoldering lump of ashes that looked enough like his cigar ash to throw them off the trail. If they knew that he knew, then they'd spring it early and any hope he had of slipping away would be thrown out the window. Speaking of windows...  
"Oi, Smokey! Guess who~?" a very familiar voice chimed, two hands wrapping around his head from behind, covering his eyes. This was normal, sadly enough, which is why the Marine had resigned himself to leaving his windows open so he wouldn't have to bother with letting the brat in. He'd already tried just ignoring him or telling him to get lost, but both tactics failed miserably. He did not enjoy explaining the scorch marks Tashigi miraculously noticed the next day, so this made everything so much easier.  
"Brat, what did I tell you about calling me that?"  
"That is was degrading, annoying as hell, and the next time you heard me use the name 'Smokey' that you would personally kick my scrawny ass into the water and let me drown." The mirth in the fire user's tone was self evident as the hands moved away and the pirate sauntered over to the front of the desk, not in the least unnerved by the sharp eyes watching his every move. "What's gone and crawled up yours, Captain? You look like someone sent you a note saying you had 24 hours to live or something."  
"Something like that..." the Marine conceded, glaring at the fire user, though his eyes held more of a thoughtful expression then malice. "Portgas, I need a favor."  
"Oooooo, making deals with pirates, are we? I'm game. Though the price will depend on just what you're asking for," Ace smirked, leaning over the desk in his usual manner. Smoker scowled darkly at the pirate, really wishing his head could come up with a better plan. After a few seconds of coming up completely short and having Ace waiting eagerly for the task, the smoke user sighed through his nose.  
"At 2:50, tomorrow, I need you to make a large diversion in that warehouse just up the waterline. Don't care what as long as you're not blasting civilians or my men, but draw as much attention as you can and make sure it looks bad enough to need medical staff to check people over. Keep them busy for as long as possible, 10 minutes if you can. Am I clear?" the Marine grunted calmly. This would be the easy part; negotiating with his 'lover' would not be.  
"Hmmmm... A tall order, Captain. That's gonna cost you. I know how much you hate debts, so I'll name my price up front. I want to fuck you..." Ace's voice trailed off, his lips coming forward to brush over a pale ear softly before murmuring the rest. "...and I want you to be sober when I do. The whole time, foreplay to climax." Smoker still had trouble referring to this relationship as anything more then a casual fuck when they were too drunk or too emotional to care what was going on.  
Ace saw the indecisive look on the smoke user's face as he moved back, and he understood it. Whenever they actually got together for a nice bang, which was all they ever did except fight or occasionally flirt, like right now, Smoker would always show up pretty drunk, and the fire user would always have a couple bottles of rum waiting. They wouldn't so much as touch one another until the Marine felt he was suitably smashed.  
"You won't have to do anything, just sit back at let me work my magic _once_, then you can drink yourself away or leave. That's all I'm asking for," he murmured, tilting his head to meet Smoker's gaze. There was still hesitation in those gray eyes, but a resigned sigh and a nod came none the less.  
"Fine... but _only_ once and that is _final_," the smoke user growled, pinning Ace with a look that dared him to try saying otherwise. The pirate knew better then to argue; he was getting what he wanted, anyways. "And no, I am not telling you why, so don't bother asking..." Internally, the fire user cursed his 'bed-mate's' perceptiveness, and of course his secrecy, but kept himself calm and unaffected on the outside.  
"Why, Smoker, I wouldn't dream of sticking my nose into your business! We only meet up for sex; what reasons would I have to take it deeper then that?" the pirate hummed, stretching his back leisurely. It was a lie and Ace knew it, but if this little lie let him stay with this man who was inadvertently getting lost on the way to his groin and winding up in his heart, he'd keep it up as long as he could. The scare with pneumonia and the feverish words the Marine had mumbled into his neck were enough for the fire user to know he wasn't the only one falling in over his head.  
They were living lies, trying to protect themselves and anyone they were close to. This affair would hurt them if anyone found out, even if secrets weren't being exchanged. White Beard was a little more excepting then the fire user had expected him to be, content that nothing was being slipped to the enemy and that is son was happy, but nothing could make him believe that Smoker's head would be off his shoulders, or worse, if the Navy caught wind of this. But Ace kept coming craving more, pushing on those walls gently and watching them ware away t show the human hiding in smoke and bitterness. And the Marine kept coming back, drunk, yes, but he still came, still let his walls be broken down slowly, and even removed a few bricks himself.  
This was their escape... A time to break away from the running and suspicions for a night before leaving a bottle of aspirin and waiting outside the window to see those pained steps leading to the shower and wanting to scoop those quivering legs up and douse that perfect body in tenderness and affection until the man was free of pains. A random place where duty could be left behind for a few hours and a carefully maintained facade could be dropped and not fear being hurt because of it while letting needs and wants be one and the same and warm arms, shielding arms, arms that held on until the first rays of sunlight peeked through the drapes, could sooth the chaos and anger and take away the heavy burden for one evening. They both knew this cruel world for what it was; had to fight and maim and sometimes kill to keep their own heads and their loved ones above water. But those evenings, after being given that rare change to caress instead of punch, kiss as opposed to kick, they could relax in someone else's arms and feel secure, like the world had stopped being a horrible place and they could be what they wanted to be and not what they needed to be. It was their oasis, a safe place way from the crushing reality, that they didn't want to admit they needed but couldn't live without, anymore. Ace knew this was a escape from the loneliness for them both, but out of all the little disappearances from his life he'd made before... He knew this one was one hiding spot he didn't want to give up, even if it cost him his head.


End file.
